


One More Light

by aWasteLandStudent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWasteLandStudent/pseuds/aWasteLandStudent
Summary: Who cares if one more light goes out?In a sky of a million starsWho cares when someone's time runs out?If a moment is all we areWho cares if one more light goes out?





	One More Light

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the crummy summary. I wrote this in a little over an hour. I needed an outlet and I wrote this as response to one of the most influential people of my childhood passing away. The lead singer from Linkin Park took his own life today. Their music had a huge impact on me a kid and still does. The song used in this fic is called "One More Light" if you haven't heard it give it a listen too. I hope I did the song justice.  
> R.I.P. Chester Bennington

“Great work out there today, Amélie.”

“Merci, you did very well today yourself.” Amélie put on the brightest smile she could. To most it would seem genuine.

“Well, I’ll see you in a few days for practice.”

“Au revoir.”

The odds of that we’re unlikely. This was going to be her last performance. She put all her effort into keeping the mask of happiness on at all times the weight of it was starting to feel heavy. All the years of pressure her parents put on her to succeed in every manner of her life be it school, ballet, her romantic life or whatever else caught her parent's interest. In the back of her mind she knew it was all getting to her. She knew she needed help, but her parents drilled into her that she was not to do anything to damage the family's reputation. Even if that meant her own needs were neglected. For most of her childhood she felt like an object. A trophy to be displayed and flaunted whenever they wanted.

She had hoped that when she got older things would get better. That a knight in shining armour would come and save her from her parents. They made sure they had their hand in that as well. Arranging dates between her and a handsome young man from a wealthy family. Not that her family wasn’t well off, but well anything to improve the family’s prestige . The abuse from her parents was easy to hide. Just put on a mask of happiness and no would know. His abuse however, was a lot more difficult to hide. She told her parents what he was doing to her. What he was demanding of her. They reminded her that she was to do nothing to damage the family's name. Nothing changed when she got older.

She left the auditorium and started walking, she wasn’t really paying attention to where she was going. Just walking to the call of the void. She wasn’t in a hurry to get anywhere. She had already made all her preparations, a note written with the finest penmanship she could muster would be there waiting for whoever finds it first.

Eventually she found herself at some sort of plaza. It was getting late into the evening. People coming and going to different shops. Couples walking hand in hand laughing at whatever horrible joke was just made between them. She almost felt a little envious of them. Never in her life had she experienced any semblance of what they had.

She made her way to a kiosk selling coffee and ordered a cup. She figured she might as well have a taste of something good in this life before she left it. As she waited she noticed a younger looking girl set up and started playing a guitar in front of a nearby shop. From the sound of it she had a really good talent with the guitar she must admit. A small crowd was actually starting to form around her.

“Here’s your order, Miss”

“Merci” Thanking the man and taking the cup of coffee. She walked closer to the crowd surrounding the girl. Once she got there she finally took a good look at her. She she had short brown hair, she was wearing a hoodie and multi-colored leggings. She finished up the song she was playing and the small crowd began to clap and started going about their day. A few even put some spare change into a cup that was on the floor in front of the girl.

“Thank you so much for listening!” With that the girl started playing another song. This song was vastly different from the last. It was a lot more somber and softer than the previous one.

Amélie took out all the remaining cash from her purse and carefully put it in the cup so the girl wouldn’t see the ridiculous amount she just gave her. She wouldn’t need it anyways, not where she was going.

“Thank you!” The girl said not stopping her rhythm as Amélie began to take her leave. She had a rendezvous with death and she didn’t want to be late.

_“Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?_   
_Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?”_

She took a few steps but then stopped in her tracks when she heard the girl begin to sing. The girl had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. With her voice, along with the song she was singing. Amélie could have sworn she was witnessing poetry in motion.

_“We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep_   
_There are things that we can have, but can't keep_

_If they say_   
_Who cares if one more light goes out?_   
_In a sky of a million stars_   
_It flickers, flickers_   
_Who cares when someone's time runs out?_   
_If a moment is all we are_   
_We're quicker, quicker_   
_Who cares if one more light goes out?_   
_Well I do_

_The reminders pull the floor from your feet_   
_In the kitchen, one more chair than you need oh_   
_And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair_   
_Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it, isn't there_

_If they say_   
_Who cares if one more light goes out?_   
_In a sky of a million stars_   
_It flickers, flickers_   
_Who cares when someone's time runs out?_   
_If a moment is all we are_   
_We're quicker, quicker_   
_Who cares if one more light goes out?_   
_Well I do_   
_Well I do”_

By the end of the song, Amélie was letting the tears flow freely from her eyes.

“Hey are you alright, Miss?”  
Amélie looked into the eyes of the girl who had just moved her to tears.

“Yes, I think I am.” She said wiping away the remaining water from her eyes. “That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.”

Letting out a quick laugh “Well, I’m glad you liked the song it’s a personal favorite of mine.” the girl had the most stereotypical British accent Amélie had ever heard. The girl picked up the cup full of cash and her eyes bulged at the ridiculous amount that was in there. She swore there wasn’t that much before she started singing. Thinking back to the last person she saw put any money in.

“Hey uh...can I buy you a drink or uh...something to eat?” the girl nervously scratched the back of her head. “I kinda get the feeling you could use some company tonight.”

Amélie raised an eyebrow as she looked at the girl and pondered her offer. She was in no hurry to go home and perhaps she could be late for her other plan for the night. “I’d like that, very much in fact.”

“Tha..that’s great! Names Lena.” She said excitedly extending a hand out.

Taking the smaller hand in hers and letting out a genuine smile. “Amélie”

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7) for helping out with this fic go check her out all her work is amazing. I honestly wasn't even gonna post this but she encouraged me to do so. Linkin Park was a huge part of my childhood and my teen years so the loss of Chester stung a lot. I hope this fic helps you out as much as it did for me. Even if it did a little bit i'm glad I wrote it and thank you for reading. 
> 
> comments and reviews are appreciated. Here's [my tumbler](https://awastelandstudent.tumblr.com/) if you want to message me about the story that way. There's nothing there right now, but feel free to message.


End file.
